Gone Fishin'
by HarmonyAk
Summary: Who knew Rodney liked fishing? One shot, sort of a tag to 'Michael.'


A/N: just a little one-shot fic. It occurs between 'Michael' and 'Inferno,' and I suppose could be considered a tag for the former. Very mild spoilers for 'Michael.'

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the world, etc and so on.

oOo

**Gone Fishin' **

Rodney McKay walked into the middle of the lab and asked in a loud voice, "Does anyone here have a fishing pole?"

A dozen sets of very startled eyes turned from whatever they were working on to stare at him. Radek Zelenka tentatively pushed up his glasses and blinked. "Fishing poles?" he asked, thinking that maybe he was losing his hearing, and Rodney had actually asked for some piece of Ancient equipment.

Rodney gave him a withering look. "Yes. Poles for fishing. Do any of you have one here?"

Two hands were hesitantly raised. Rodney snapped his fingers and pointed at the two scientists who had singled themselves out. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I need to borrow them. And a tackle box, as well."

"Um, ok?" Doctor Pauling said, lowering his hand. "What…um, what do you need them for?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "For fishing, obviously."

"You fish?" Radek asked, surprised. He somehow couldn't picture Rodney spending a lazy afternoon with a beer and a fishing pole.

"I'm going to start," Rodney said enigmatically. "But I didn't see your hand up when I asked if anyone had a pole, so I don't really see that this is any of your business."

Radek wisely chose not to say anything more, mostly because he had already plotted his revenge for the rude remark.

Doctor Jordan, however, decided to take up the issue. Perhaps she felt entitled, as she was the other one who had volunteered a pole. "Come on, McKay. You're basically asking us for a favor here. The least you could do is tell us why. And no offense, but you don't really seem the fishing type."

Rodney gave her a look that would have silenced lesser scientists. Erika Jordon, however, though she had only been here a week, was as impervious to his looks as Radek was. He fell instantly in love with her. "I'm going fishing. There's no mystery," Rodney said, answering her without actually imparting any information.

Erika made a face, but let it go. "Fine, be all mysterious. I'll bring my pole by after my shift. But I warn you, McKay, that it's a dangerous sport fishing off Atlantis. If I were you, I'd bring armed back-up." She smiled, but the look in her eye said she wasn't kidding. Rodney swallowed and nodded nervously, obviously believing her sincerity as well.

oOo

Elizabeth Weir looked up from her laptop at the knock on her door. There was always so much paperwork. Even when it wasn't, technically, on paper. Seeing who was at her door, she sighed. So much for a welcome break from paperwork. This man usually was the one generating it. "Come in, Rodney," she said, smiling. She liked him, after all. She just didn't want to see him in her office, since it usually meant either the afore-mentioned paperwork, or that he was about to ask permission to do something incredibly important and horribly dangerous.

Rodney came to stand in front of her desk, hands twisting nervously. This caught her attention. Even when he was asking for permission to turn off power to Atlantis or something equally likely to be denied, he never seemed nervous. This must be of a more personal nature. "What can I do for you?" she asked when he seemed disinclined to start the conversation on his own.

"Um, Elizabeth, I'd like to take, um, take a day off."

Elizabeth nearly burst out laughing, but managed to keep a straight face. As far as she knew, he hadn't had a day off, except for their time back on Earth, in two solid years. If anyone needed a vacation, it was this man. "Of course, Rodney. We're currently between crises. And if anyone needs a break, it's you."

"What do you mean by that?" Rodney asked, sounding offended.

Elizabeth sighed. "Just that you work very hard, and you're entitled to time off."

Rodney calmed down, and even preened a bit at the 'hard work' comment. "I, um, also need to ask if Sheppard and Carson can take the day off."

"Granted, and granted," Elizabeth said, intrigued. "But now you have me curious. What are you folks planning?"

Rodney hesitated, then bent forward conspiratorially. "Well, you know how Carson's been kind of depressed since the Michael incident?"

Elizabeth nodded. Poor Carson blamed himself squarely for what had happened, from the moral implications of what they had done right up to and including the fact that the Wraith now knew Atlantis still existed. "Yes."

"Ok," Rodney said, gathering steam, "I overheard him mention to a nurse last week that he used to fish back in his university days. Said he had been much too busy for it since he became a doctor. So I was thinking that maybe it…well," he slowed down, looking uncomfortable again. "I was thinking maybe it would cheer him up to go fishing."

Elizabeth grinned. "Rodney, that's a wonderful idea!"

Rodney smiled back. "Really? I'm not so good with this stuff," he admitted.

"No, it really is. But I'll only allow it under one condition."

Rodney's smile slipped into a confused expression. "I thought you'd already given us the day off. What condition?"

Elizabeth's grin widened as she pushed her laptop away. "I'll be joining you."

oOo

"Ah, Colonel! Just the man I wanted to see!"

John Sheppard sighed. Those words usually didn't lead to good things. Sometimes, Rodney was looking for him to activate something. Sometimes he was looking for a security detail for some scientists to go and do something dangerous in the bowels of the city. And occasionally he wanted to apologize for blowing up a solar system. But Sheppard tried not to think about that too much. He finally turned. "Rodney. What can I do for you?"

Rodney smiled, looking unusually happy. "Actually, Colonel, ask not what you can do for me, but what I am going to do for you!"

Ok, now Sheppard _was _confused. Rodney was going to do him a favor? "Uh, ok," he said. "I'll bite."

"You now have the day off," Rodney said, looking at him expectantly.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch? Do I have to ferry scientists to the mainland? Activate Ancient technology? Explore long-forgotten tunnels under the city?"

Rodney frowned in annoyance. "No, no, and no, although I'll keep those all in mind. No, all you have to do is agree to go fishing."

Sheppard blinked. Fishing? How as that a punishment? He hadn't been fishing in ages, and actually was wondering what the fishing was like off of the East Pier. But this was Rodney, and he somehow doubted that what the scientist had in mind was a relaxing day with the two of them fishing. "Fishing?" he echoed.

"Yes, fishing. You do know how, don't you?" Rodney asked, exasperation plain in his voice.

Sheppard grinned, deciding to stop looking a gift fish in the mouth. "Of course I do. I don't have a pole, though."

Rodney looked relieved that he had finally agreed. "Not a problem. I got poles."

"Rodney," Sheppard said, unable to ignore his curiosity any longer, "what's going on, anyway? I mean, I'm definitely up for fishing, and I appreciate the day off, but…do you fish?"

"Never fished a day in my life," Rodney said cheerfully. "Look. Long story short, Carson's depressed. I found out he fishes, and I thought it would do him some good. You got a problem with that?" he finished defensively, possibly seeing the startled look on Sheppard's face.

"No! I'm just surprised, is all. I mean, that's a very nice thing to do."

Rodney snorted. "You're surprised I'd do something nice for him? Thanks a whole lot, Colonel."

Sheppard realized that probably had sounded rather bad. It wasn't that he thought Rodney didn't care; he knew he did. It was just that Rodney was…well, bad with people. Sheppard was surprised he had even noticed Carson's mood, much less come up with a plan to help. A good plan, at that. "That's not how I meant it. Never mind," he said.

Rodney relaxed, apparently deciding to let it go. "Good, it's settled then. Elizabeth's getting the food. Why don't you get the poles—they're in my lab. I'll get the doctor, and we'll all meet at the East Pier."

"Elizabeth's coming?" Sheppard asked, surprised anew.

Rodney gave him an understanding look. "I know. That's what I said. I'm not sure if she's supporting the idea of cheering up Carson, or if she's really needing a day off."

"Probably both," Sheppard smirked. "Ok, I'll see you on the East Pier."

"Oh, Colonel!" Rodney called after him. "You probably want to bring your gun. I'm told the fishing can be…dangerous."

Sheppard glanced back at Rodney, saw that he was apparently serious, and burst out laughing. "Whatever you say, McKay," he laughed, waving as he walked off to get the fishing supplies. He could feel Rodney's eyes glaring daggers at his back.

oOo

Carson looked up wearily from his microscope when he sensed someone silently approach. He sighed when he saw Rodney. "What have you done to yourself now, then?" he asked, expecting a story involving a headache, a splinter, or possibly a cold or flu.

Rodney looked somewhat taken aback. "Nothing. I'm fine. For once. Put away that…whatever it is," he gestured at the slide of Wraith tissue on the microscope stage with obvious distaste, "because we're going fishing."

"I-we-what?" Carson stammered, thinking maybe he had misheard. Fishing? Rodney fished? What came out was, "have you lost your bloody mind? Can't you see I'm working here?" He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but to his surprise, Rodney didn't take offense.

"Nope. Not today. You have the day off, and we're going fishing."

"I have the day off? Do you even know how to fish?" Carson asked hesitantly. In truth, the idea wasn't without its merits. But the last thing he felt like doing right now was socializing.

"I will after today," Rodney replied, undaunted. "You can teach me. And yes, you have the day off, and me to thank for it. So come on! We're keeping the others waiting!"

Great. Now this was a group thing. Carson looked up at Rodney with narrowed eyes, feeling ambushed. He refused to believe this was just a case of the man getting a hobby late in life, and wanting to share it. Although if his suspicion was correct, it was a remarkably kind thing for Rodney to be doing. "Who's 'we?'"

"Just us, Sheppard, and Elizabeth," Rodney said hastily.

"Elizabeth? Don't tell me _she _fishes!"

"I didn't ask. I guess she will after today, too." Rodney fidgeted impatiently. "So? What are we waiting for?"

"I'd say you're waiting for me to bloody say yes," Carson snapped. "I don't recall having agreed to this." He was expecting Rodney to look hurt or annoyed at the words. What he _wasn't _expecting was for Rodney to grab his wrist and drag him to his feet. "Hey! What are you doing?" He demanded. "I'm in the middle of a slide here!"

"Hey, you!" Rodney called to Kim, one of Carson's nurses, as she passed outside the door. She turned, surprised. "Yes, you," Rodney said, snapping his fingers at the microscope. "Take care of that slide for the doctor here, would you? He's got the day off, and has to go now." He tightened is grip and started walking, forcing Carson to follow him.

"Doctor?" she asked, confused, as he was practically dragged past her.

Carson gave up. It was taking too much energy to resist the force of nature that was Rodney McKay. He shot her a sympathetic smile. "I'm being kidnapped. Go with it, Love. Just put the slide in a humid box and refrigerate it for me, would you?" He turned back to Rodney. "And you. Don't think I'll forget this in a hurry."

Rodney huffed and pulled him along faster. "I should hope not."

oOo

"I've been bloody kidnapped," Carson said to Elizabeth and Sheppard by way of greeting, before bursting out laughing when he saw what Elizabeth was wearing. "Nice outfit, love," he finally managed.

Sheppard started laughing again at his reaction. It was the reaction he himself had when he arrived on the pier. She was wearing a floppy fishing hat, complete with fishing hooks. It would have looked out of place on her, even if she hadn't still been wearing her uniform, with a fishing vest over it.

"Where did you get the…?" Carson asked, gesturing at her.

She grinned, apparently not at all upset by the ridicule. "I thought I should dress up for the occasion. I borrowed these from Sergeant Smith."

Carson twisted out of Rodney's grip and went to investigate the small pile of fishing poles and tackle, still chuckling. He didn't look at all upset about the supposed kidnapping. Sheppard sidled up to Rodney. "Good job getting him here," he muttered.

Rodney nodded, accepting the compliment. "I did have to literally drag him, but I think he'll stay."

"What the bloody hell is _this _thing?" Carson demanded, waving a pole that was at least an inch in diameter, had the heaviest test line Sheppard had ever seen, and was apparently equipped with restraints to tie the arms to it.

Sheppard looked at it and turned back to Rodney. "Yeah, I was wondering about that myself."

Rodney shrugged. "I got it from Doctor Jordan. She said if you use the 'little squid things' as bait and run the line down about ten meters, you'll catch the best fighting fish that ever lived. She made that sound like a good thing." He looked at the pole dubiously. "I figured that one would be for you."

Sheppard grinned. "Oh, _Hell _yes!"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "She's also the one who told me we should bring firearms fishing."

Sheppard patted his ever-present 9mm. "Don't leave home without it." Rodney snorted, but he looked relieved. "Oh come on, McKay. You can't possibly believe anything we can catch with a pole would be _that _dangerous, do you?"

"In this galaxy?" Rodney asked. "Yes. Yes, Colonel, I do."

Sheppard shook his head and went over to set up 'his' pole. It really did look impressive.

Ten minutes later, Rodney had managed to catch the tackle box, Elizabeth's hat (twice), Sheppard's shirt, and even himself. "There must be some trick to this," he muttered, glaring balefully at the hook dangling six inches from the end of his pole. There was still a little bit of blue fabric clinging to it.

"Aye," Carson agreed, demonstrating once again with his own pole. "You flick your wrist like so, and you release the line _after _the point where the hook can go behind you." He was being amazingly patient. Sheppard was ready to kick Rodney and his pole into the ocean, and he wasn't even the one trying to teach him.

Elizabeth, for her part, was calmly sitting fishing with a little jigging spoon. She had deduced from Rodney's description of the function of Sheppard's pole that the 'squid things' must also live at a thirty foot depth, so she was trying to catch some. Until she did, he didn't have bait to really try the pole out. So right now he was just letting it trail in the water with the biggest lure in the box—something called a 'sinking fatso.' So far, though, Rodney was the only one to catch anything. If they had been back on Earth, he would have caught the top of a tree and snagged a stump by now.

There was a small splash as Rodney finally got his line in the water. "Now what?" he asked as he heedlessly let the line play out. Luckily for him and the lure, there was very little for it to snag on here.

"That really depends on your fishing strategy," Carson said, casting his own line again. "Elizabeth over there is lettin' her lure stay in place, moving it slightly, trying to catch deeper fish. You can also try casting and reeling it right back in. That makes your lure look more active, and tends to catch fish that feed on little active minnows and insects." He demonstrated the latter technique, and Rodney clumsily followed suit.

Sheppard watched, enjoying seeing the two men so relaxed. Rodney had really been right on the money with this one. It was actually good for all of them. Maybe they could make it a regular thing: get their own gear, invite Teyla and Ronon next time…

"I got one!" Elizabeth crowed, jumping to attention from her slouched sitting posture.

Sheppard hurried over. "Is it big? Is it a fighter?"

She flashed him a grin as she reeled it in. "It feels fairly small, and it's not really moving much. Maybe like a small salmon."

"So you _do _fish!" Carson exclaimed.

She looked up at him briefly. "Not as much as I'd like. But I used to go with my grandfather. Oh, look at that!" She had finally gotten her catch out of the water, and flipped it expertly onto the pier. It was one of the 'squid things.' It was about a foot long and bright red.

"Looks more like an octopus than a squid," Sheppard commented, poking at it with the blade of his knife.

"Technically, it's a heptapus," Rodney corrected, counting tentacles.

Sheppard looked at him, wondering if he should tell him he wasn't allowed to name things. But it really was a catchy name. "Heptapus it is," he agreed, slapping Rodney on the back hard enough to make him stagger. "Elizabeth, you mind if I use your first catch for bait?"

She waved a hand at him. "That's what I caught it for."

He grinned and cut the hook out, careful not to touch it too much. For all they knew, it could be poisonous.

"Careful," Rodney fretted, apparently having the same idea.

"Relax, would you?" Sheppard said. "If it were poisonous, the other creatures wouldn't eat it."

"What _are _these other creatures, anyway?" Carson asked. "Did she say?"

Rodney shook his head. "I think she either wanted us to be surprised or wanted to scare us. Something active, I gather. I personally am going to stick with the small fish."

"You do realize there's no way to guarantee that, right?" Sheppard asked as he threaded the heptapus onto his hook. "Just because you use a light test doesn't mean you'll catch small fish."

"It does mean you'll only _keep _small fish," Carson said. "And lose borrowed lures in the process."

"Test?" Rodney asked, sounding lost.

"Test weight," Sheppard clarified. "It's how fishing line is classified. The thicker it is, the more force it can take."

"Thank you for the physics lesson," Rodney said sarcastically.

"You asked," Sheppard said as he closed the Velcro straps around his arms and cast his line into the water.

"Are you really sure it's wise to do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, what if you're pulled in?" Rodney agreed.

"I won't lose the pole," Sheppard shrugged. "Besides, I doubt that it would be set up this way if this fish pulled hard enough to drag a person into the water."

"Or, alternatively, Jordan might also anchor herself to something," Rodney put in. Sheppard ignored him, settling in to wait and see who got the next strike.

oOo

"'Jordan might anchor herself to something,'" Erika Jordan said, mimicking McKay. Radek and a couple of others snickered, but were shushed immediately.

About ten scientists had gathered on the balcony of the spire closest to the fishermen. It had taken a lot of effort to get here, first in following Weir undetected, then in setting up their surveillance equipment. Not to mention the other…items they had managed to procure. They weren't about to undo it all by getting caught. Not yet, anyway. They had to wait for the right moment first.

"I thought Rodney would hook us on that last cast," Radek whispered, taking a few more pictures.

"I could feel the breeze from his hook," Miko Kusanagi agreed, giggling softly. They were both exaggerating, since they weren't actually _that _close. But it would definitely give them something else to rib him about later.

"_Do _you tie yourself to the pier when you fish?" Wendy Simpson asked curiously.

Erika smiled. "I do if I know what's good for me."

"Why did you not impart this little detail to Rodney?" Radek asked, trying valiantly not to laugh.

She grinned back. "But Radek," she said, eyes wide and innocent, "he didn't _ask._"

Amid a new round of giggles, the scientists waited for something good to happen.

oOo

Carson sat lazily trailing his line in the water, drinking a beer. A good beer. Rodney had really pulled out all the stops on this. He glanced over at his friend, who was cursing loudly and untangling his line from Elizabeth's yet again. Rodney apparently had no aptitude whatsoever for fishing. Which made this all the more remarkable.

By all appearances, Rodney had deduced that Carson was upset, had cared enough to find a way to cheer him up, and then had arranged everything down to the last detail. All this, from someone who claimed to have no people skills. What an amazing friend he was turning out to be. Carson took another swallow from his bottle. He would have to find a way to make this up to Rodney later.

He looked away quickly when Rodney looked over at him, realizing he had been staring. "Carson," Rodney said accusingly, "I thought you said you didn't fish that way!"

Carson looked down at his line and back up to Rodney. "Aye, I normally don't. But so far this is the only way anyone's caught anything. I don't think there are any fish near the surface." It was sad but true that in the hour they had been fishing, Elizabeth had been the only one to catch anything. But even she hadn't caught a second one, so he felt a little better.

Rodney snorted and dropped his line unceremoniously into the water. "Fine. I'll fish this way too, then."

"What kind of lure are you using?" Carson asked. He himself was using a spoon similar to Elizabeth's, only pink instead of silver.

"Ah, I'm using a…um…" Rodney said. He reeled in his line and waved the end of his pole in Carson's face. "That," he finished lamely.

Carson batted the hook away from his nose. "Would you bloody watch where you point that thing?" he demanded. "You're using a spinner? How do you expect to catch anything?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "First, considering I've never fished before in my life, you have to allow that I have no idea which lure to use. Second, since no one else is catching anything either, who are you to criticize my choice?"

Carson had to give him that. He was spared having to come up with a reply when Sheppard gave a whoop.

"I got one!" he yelled, muscles straining in his arms. He took a few steps back, not even trying to reel it in. "My God, it feels huge!"

Rodney put down his own pole and walked over to stand next to Sheppard. He glanced at the gun strapped to the Colonel's thigh. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

Sheppard glanced at Rodney incredulously. "Rodney. It's a _fish._"

"So is a shark, Colonel."

"Yes, but I doubt I've hooked—whoa!" Sheppard's line was suddenly tugged sharply. He nearly lost his balance and stumbled forward several steps, ending up on the edge of the pier. Rodney grabbed his arm and steadied him. "Thanks," he said absently. "Maybe I _should_ have tied myself to something."

Carson reeled in his own line and came over to help Rodney keep them from losing a man overboard. On his other side, Elizabeth did the same. Sheppard cast them all a slightly annoyed look as they grabbed his arms and shirt, but didn't protest, especially when he was once again nearly tugged off the pier.

Then the fish leapt out of the water. Carson caught a glimpse of something that looked like the ugly bastard child of a sturgeon and a swordfish, mottled silver and brown, before it splashed back into the ocean, very nearly taking Sheppard with it.

"Whoo! It must be six feet long!" Sheppard crowed.

"You'll never be able to get that fish up on the pier," Rodney said.

"Oh ye of little faith," Sheppard grinned, reeling this fish in a few turns.

"It's your funeral," Rodney muttered. But Carson couldn't help but notice that his eyes were shining with excitement.

The fish chose that moment to run full tilt against the line. Even though they were expecting it, all four Atlantians would have been pulled into the ocean if the line hadn't snapped. Instead, all four of them were catapulted backwards in an unceremonious heap.

"Ow ow ow! Get off of me!" Rodney yelped, struggling out from under Carson's shoulder and Sheppard's elbow. He struggled to his feet. "What are you trying to do, Colonel, kill us all?" When Sheppard didn't answer immediately, he lost some of the annoyance in his expression. "Uh, you ok?"

Carson, who had also managed to get up, followed Rodney's gaze with concern. Sheppard was laying on his back. He didn't look hurt. "Colonel?"

"It…got away," he muttered.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of…has it occurred to you that if it _hadn't_, we'd all be in the water right now?" He gestured towards the edge of the pier expansively, before reaching a hand down to help Elizabeth to her feet.

She nodded her thanks to Rodney, then in turn offered Sheppard a hand up. He took it, and then they were all on their feet again, looking out at the water. "I really wanted that fish," Sheppard said softly, looking like his pet goldfish had just died.

"There'll be other fish,lad," Carson said, patting him on the back.

"I'll need more bait," Sheppard sighed, looking at the end of his line, which was now attached to nothing. "Not to mention another hook."

"That's the spirit," Elizabeth encouraged. She went back to her own pole. "I'll just see about catching you something, shall I?"

oOo

On the balcony above the, ten people tried very hard not to burst their sides and be detected as they tried to stifle their laughter.

oOo

Nobody was as surprised as Rodney when he was the next person to catch something. He jumped to his feet. "Carson! What do I do?"

Carson glanced over from where he was changing his lure. "That depends on what kind of creature you've caught."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"What's it feel like?" Sheppard asked. He was still upset about losing his fish, but he figured maybe Rodney had just gotten him some more bait to use.

Rodney turned to say something scathing, when the thing on his line jumped, revealing itself to be something that closely resembled a salmon. It returned to the ocean with a splash large enough to drench the edge of the pier and Rodney's legs from the knees down. "Hell," he muttered, trying to shake the water off his leg. Unfortunately, the fish took this opportunity to pull against the line, and Rodney, already off-balance, lost his footing entirely. With a startled cry, he slipped off into the ocean.

Elizabeth jumped up to try to grab him, hit the same patch of wet pier, and followed him into the water.

Sheppard jumped to his feet, mind struggling between mirth and concern. As he headed cautiously to peer into the water, something bright sailed over his head. He stared incredulously as a bright red and yellow life preserver plopped into the ocean next to Rodney and Elizabeth. From somewhere behind and above him, he heard jeers and catcalls, and a lot of laughter. Another life preserver followed the first, this one pink and white. Two ropes hit him in the head, and he grabbed them reflexively.

Sheppard finally turned to the sound of the mirth, and saw a group of scientists on the balcony above them. He mentally kicked himself for being so unaware of his surroundings that he had no idea they were there, watching, this whole time. He flashed them a specific finger, which just set off the laughter more.

"Aren't you going to help them out?" Zelenka asked him in a voice full of laughter.

"A little help here," Rodney called from the water, echoing the question and pulling Sheppard's attention away from Radek and his merry group of revelers. He went to join Carson at the edge of the pier, still holding the life preserver ropes.

"Don't drop your pole," he told Rodney, who was struggling to get a purchase on the life preserver.

Rodney shot him a baleful look, but tightened is grip on the pole. Elizabeth had chosen to ignore the preserver, and was hauling herself back up onto the pier with a hand from Carson. It took Sheppard more effort with Rodney. Eventually, Carson and Elizabeth had to come over and help, all of them trying heroically to ignore the peanut gallery above them.

That became impossible when they finally got Rodney up onto the pier. "You look like drowned rodent," Radek informed him, tossing a gaily-striped beach towel down on top of his head. Another one followed for Elizabeth.

Rodney glared from under the towel. "Yes, well, I'd like to see what you would look like if _you _had just fallen into the ocean!" he growled. But he used the towel to dry his hair, then started dabbing at his torso.

"If Radek had fallen in, he'd be dead now," Sheppard commented, pitching his voice low enough that only Rodney could hear. He wasn't sure how Radek would feel about him telling everyone that the man couldn't swim. He didn't even know who already knew that.

Rodney apparently did, because he just nodded and looked up thoughtfully at Radek and the other scientists. "So, thanks for the help and all, and for turning our little fishing venture into a _spectator sport_!"

Radek grinned. "You are most welcome. There will be film at eleven."

Rodney groaned. "You were _filming _that?"

"You should be grateful we were here to help pull sorry ass out of ocean," Radek responded.

Sheppard grinned at Rodney. "Can't deny that. They _did _help." He turned back to the scientists. "Hey, since you're all here, want to come join us?" Belatedly he glanced around at his companions. "Uh, that's ok with you guys, right?"

Elizabeth waved a hand. "They're already here."

Carson nodded, in too good a mood now to care. For his part, he was glad there was film commemorating Rodney's spectacular belly flop.

Rodney made a face, but nodded. Sheppard didn't think he minded much anyway.

The scientists were already clambering down, and soon were clustered around the fishermen. One of them sidled up to Sheppard. "I do tie myself to the pier," she commented, eyes dancing.

Sheppard gave her a look. "Doctor Jordan, I presume," he said. "Hell of a pole, woman."

She smiled. "Yes, yes it is. Incidentally, that was a very large representative of the species you hooked."

"Sorry about your hook," he said, realizing that he had lost her something that was pretty hard to replace in Atlantis.

She shrugged. "Not your fault that the line broke. I guess I need heavier test."

"I have seen cable that would work well," Radek said, joining the conversation. "Forget this fishing line."

"Yeah, and we could anchor the pole directly to the pier. Safer that way," Rodney chimed in. Both Jordan and Sheppard gave him a disappointed look. "What?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Sheppard asked. Jordan nodded. Rodney huffed and took himself out of the conversation, wandering over to Carson. Sheppard didn't mind. He started working out the details of making a Super Pole with Jordan and Radek.

oOo

Several hours and several fish later, fourteen tired but happy people left the pier. They had taken turns with the poles, and nearly everyone had hooked something. Elizabeth had won, landing three of the heptapi. Between the two of them, Sheppard and Jordan got the title for largest fish, managing to catch another of the sturgeon things. A c couple of scientists had gotten some of the salmon things. Rodney had hooked another fish and managed to stay on the pier this time, but to his disappointment and annoyance, the fish had gotten away. Carson hadn't even had a nibble, and he found he didn't care a speck.

As the group wound through the corridors of Atlantis, they slowly split off to go take showers, take their catches to the kitchen, or generally get back to work. Finally, only Carson and Rodney remained. When they passed the infirmary, Rodney glanced over at Carson. "Uh, you do realize that I'm just going to my quarters to take a hot shower, right?"

"Aye," Carson agreed cheerfully. "I figured as much, as wet as you got earlier."

"My clothes are stiff," Rodney lamented, pulling at his shirt.

Carson slapped him on the back. "But at least you hooked something."

Rodney grinned. "Yes, I did, didn't I? This fishing isn't so bad, is it?"

Carson returned the grin. "No, it's not. Think you'll ever want to be doing it again?"

Rodney nodded thoughtfully. "We should have them put poles on the next supply run."

"And lures to replace the ones we lost," Carson added. Then he sobered somewhat. "Rodney?"

Rodney stopped and turned to face him. "Carson?"

"I just wanted to say 'thank you.'" Carson said softly. He patted Rodney on the shoulder, then headed back to the infirmary, whistling, before the man had a chance to respond.


End file.
